Trick or treat
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One Shot: Spin off del fic Dulce tentación -Tres años después de lo ocurrido, Serena se prepara para celebrar Halloween con Chibi Chibi y Seiya. Sin embargo, no cuenta con que alguien de su pasado vendrá a atormentarla ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Este fic es una petición de Kitty 1999.


**Trick or treat**

Serena estaba alistando todo para adornar el departamento. Desde hacía semanas, había salido a comprar las calabazas, golosinas y adornos para su noche favorita. Y es que, era el segundo Halloween que pasaba en Estados Unidos junto a Seiya y Chibi Chibi.

La pelirroja aún no se recuperaba por completo del disparo de Michiru, y aunque la trasladaron de inmediato y le brindaron la atención médica necesaria, 3 años no eran suficientes para que Kakyuu volviera a caminar.

Pero esa noche sería muy especial. El médico le había permitido pasar en casa la Noche de Brujas antes de internarse para una nueva operación. Por eso, la rubia se había esmerado tanto en hacer de ese día algo realmente increíble.

\- ¿Aún no te acuestas? – Seiya estaba recargado en el umbral de la cocina, mirando a la rubia ir y venir de un lado a otro.

\- Mañana es Halloween, y quiero que Chibi Chibi lo pase increíble.

El pelinegro adelantó unos pasos hacia donde estaba su mujer, quitándole una cuchara con caramelo.

\- A Bomboncito no le va a hacer nada bien que te desveles – el hombre se situó detrás de ella y le rodeó la cintura, depositando un beso en su cuello.

\- Ya casi voy a dormir. Es solo que no quiero que mañana me agarren las prisas. Deseo que Chibi Chibi…

\- Ya sé, ya sé – la interrumpió – la pase increíble. Serena, créeme que mi hija ha estado muy feliz desde que llegaste, y eso le ha ayudado mucho – Seiya la giró sobre sí misma, para que quedaran frente a frente.

\- Lo sé, pero, también… si no hubiera sido por mi culpa ella sería una niña normal – las lágrimas se agolparon es sus ojos, al recordar aquellos instantes en los que temió por su vida y la de la pequeña cuando fueron atacadas por Michiru.

\- No fue tu culpa, tranquila – Seiya la abrazó – Michiru es una psicópata criminal que ha destrozado mi vida desde siempre – su gesto se endureció – no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

\- Seiya, ¿crees que ella… - la rubia titubeó - salga en algún día? Me aterroriza el pensar que en algún momento quede libre.

\- Esa mujer no va a salir de ahí. Y si lo hace, está a kilómetros de distancia – Seiya le tomó gentilmente la barbilla para que lo encarara – Tranquila Bombón. Ella está en Japón y nosotros en Estados Unidos.

\- Pero Haruka dijo que la última vez que la vio, había enloquecido gritando que se vengaría de todos – en las palabras de Serena se podía percibir el miedo.

\- Oye, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto, después de 3 años? – el pelinegro la tomó por los hombros.

\- No lo sé – la joven bajó la cabeza – últimamente, he tenido una extraña e incómoda sensación… como un presentimiento. Temo que algo suceda.

\- Yo creo que estas sensible por el embarazo. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar de una vez.

Seiya tapó los frascos con dulces, cubrió las calabazas y apagó la luz, conduciendo a Serena a su habitación.

 _Trick or treat_

El día había comenzado muy ajetreado para Serena; iba y venía en el departamento terminando de decorarlo mientras el pastel de fantasma acababa de hornearse y las paletas de chocolate en forma de calavera se enfriaban en el refrigerador.

Seiya no había ido a la oficina, por lo que ayudaba a la rubia con los detalles mientras Chibi Chibi inflaba globos naranjas y negros y los colocaba en una bolsa. Se sentía inútil al no poder ayudar más, pero estaba feliz de pasar una fecha tan divertida en casa.

Sabía que al atardecer, sus amiguitos irían a verla y comerían la comida que Serena les había preparado, y luego, disfrazados, saldrían a pedir dulces con el tradicional _trick or treat_ en el vecindario. Lo que más le emocionaba es que Serena le había dicho que le conseguiría un disfraz fabuloso, y moría de curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba.

\- Pues ya está todo listo, Bombón – dijo Seiya, cerrando la puerta tras de sí – las _Jack o' lanterns*_ estan listas y colgué la corona con murciélagos que me pediste.

\- Gracias, cariño – respondió la rubia desde la cocina - ¿podrías colgar los foquitos de fantasmas por favor? Ya es lo último de la decoración.

\- Si, Bombón.

\- Serena – Chibi Chibi se acercó a la cocina, ayudada por su andadera

\- ¡Chibi Chibi! Deberías estar descansando. La cocina es un lugar peligroso para ti – la joven se acercó a la pelirroja, llevándola de vuelta a la sala de estar.

\- Bombón, yo solo… ¿podrías enseñarme mi disfraz de Halloween?

\- Claro – la joven sonrió.

Serena condujo a Chibi Chibi a su habitación, donde, tendido sobre la cama, se encontraba el disfraz que la niña usaría para esa noche.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos al ver el hermoso traje de marinero con motivos azules y rojos, las hermosas botas blancas y los corazones que terminaban de adornarlo.

La niña tomó entre sus manos la tiara, observándola fascinada.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Serena, esbozando una sonrisa

\- ¡Es precioso! Muchas gracias Bombón.

\- De nada. Y ahora vámonos que si tu padre se entera que ya te mostré tu disfraz, se enfadará mucho conmigo.

Y entre risillas, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación.

 _Trick or treat_

Serena estaba frente al espejo, terminando de darle unos ajustes a su disfraz de bruja cuando Seiya se asomó por la puerta. La rubia lo miró a través de este.

\- Realmente, creo que Bebé se esponjó en las últimas dos semanas. El vestido no me quedaba así – comentó algo compungida la joven, mientras se acariciaba el vientre

\- Creo que le pusiste mucha levadura a Bomboncito – añadió el pelinegro, situándose tras ella y abrazándola por la espalda – aun así eres una brujita hermosa.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Por supuesto – Seiya depositó un beso en el hombro desnudo de su mujer.

\- Cariño, ¿qué tienes? – preguntó la muchacha al notarlo tenso.

El hombre simplemente enterró su rostro en el femenino cuello, no queriendo hablar.

\- Seiya…

Él la confrontó a través del espejo

\- El doctor Jones ha llamado… debo llevar a Chibi Chibi al hospital

\- Pero, él dijo que debía regresar hasta mañana – Serena se giró para enfrentarlo. Seiya tenía el rostro adusto - ¡Es Halloween! Todo está preparado para que ella lo disfrute.

\- Lo sé, Bombón, pero tengo que llevarla y me temo que me quedaré con ella.

La joven desvió la mirada. Aquello la había entristecido.

\- Bombón, por favor – él la tomó suavemente de la barbilla – sé que últimamente te he descuidado un poco por mi hija, y te pido perdón por ello. Tú y Bomboncito también me necesitan y son igual de importantes, pero Chibi Chibi en estos momentos necesita toda mi atención.

\- Lo sé, Seiya, y no te estoy reprochando nada, es solo que preparé esto con todo mi cariño porque es una noche especial… - la chica lo miró a los ojos - ¡déjame ir contigo! Déjame acompañarte al hospital.

El pelinegro movió la cabeza de manera negativa

\- De ninguna manera. No quiero arriesgarlos, así que te quedaras aquí. Ya le hablé a la señora Zirconia para que te haga compañía.

\- ¡Pero no quiero que venga esa señora! No me gusta – Serena hizo pucheros

\- Bombón, es que no quiero que les pase nada. El hospital no es un buen lugar para una embarazada. Además, es Noche de Brujas y tampoco quiero que la pases sola. Te prometo que estaré aquí mañana a las 8 a.m.

\- Está bien – respondió la muchacha.

\- Esa es mi Bombón – dijo el pelinegro, depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

 _Trick or treat_

Serena se sentó en el sofá, algo agotada. Había hecho llamadas a los amiguitos de Chibi Chibi para cancelar la reunión y llenado unos tazones de dulces para los niños que se acercaran a pedir dulces esa noche. En verdad estaba muy ilusionada con celebrar Halloween pero comprendía que la salud de la niña era primero, por lo que ya se había resignado a solo repartir dulces.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del mueble, cerrando los ojos. Estar embarazada no era nada fácil.

\- Gracias al cielo, nacerás lejos de esa mujer – dijo al aire, tocándose el vientre – me aterra el pensar que sepa sobre tu existencia.

En ese instante, se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta. La rubia abrió los ojos, poniéndose alerta.

\- Ya llegó la señora Zirconia, aunque, siempre que viene, me llama por mi nombre.

Los toquidos no cesaron, volviéndose cada vez más insistentes.

\- ¿Será ella? – Serena se levantó, tomando un puñado de dulces - ¿o serán los niños? Pero, aún es temprano para que salgan.

Con cierto recelo, la joven se acercó a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó, pero nadie respondió. Volvieron a tocar la puerta. - ¿Quién? – preguntó de nuevo sin éxito – Señora Zirconia, ¿es usted?

La joven se detuvo, esperando escuchar respuesta alguna, pero nadie respondió. Tomando valor, decidió abrir y echar un vistazo.

Nada. El corredor del departamento estaba vacío.

Contrariada, la rubia cerró la puerta, atracándola con el pasador, mientras un escalofrío corría a lo largo de su espalda.

En ese instante, las luces de la casa comenzaron a parpadear, empezándose a escuchar ruidos en la planta alta del lugar.

\- Cálmate Serena – se dijo – es solo una falla en la planta eléctrica del edificio.

La rubia caminó hacia las escaleras, decidiendo subir aunque su instinto le decía que por nada del mundo lo hiciera. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, todas las luces se apagaron, y de repente, solo la luz del corredor se encendió.

Fue cuando la vio, al final del pasillo, con su bata blanca, el cabello alborotado y una cintilla médica atada a la muñeca.

Serena sintió que ahí mismo vomitaría el corazón al percatarse que Michiru estaba frente a ella, en su departamento ubicado en Manhattan, a kilómetros de distancia del hospital psiquiátrico de Juuban.

La peliaguamarina esbozó una sonrisa sádica, mientras la luz comenzaba a parpadear. Serena ahogó un grito y corrió hacia el baño, donde cerró por dentro la puerta.

La joven abrió el grifo, ahuecando sus manos para tomar un poco de agua fría y lavarse la cara, tratando de espabilarse.

\- Esto no es real, ella no es real – se decía, pero al subir su mirada hacia el espejo, soltó un grito de terror comprobando que Michiru se encontraba tras ella.

\- Trick or treat _? –_ dijo en un espectral siseo.

Serena corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y tratando de escapar pero la psicópata mujer venía tras ella, con las manos al frente para apresarla.

\- ¡Vengo a obtener mi venganza, Serena Tsukino! – gritó enloquecida.

Serena, al borde de la cordura y el llanto, entró a su habitación, asegurando la puerta con llave para correr a la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono y marcarle a Seiya, pero, justo cuando lo estaba haciendo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a la espectral mujer que en una mano, traía la larga cola de caballo del pelinegro, y en la otra, un chuchillo.

\- ¿A quién pretendías llamar? ¿A tu adorado Seiya? – la peliaguamarina le aventó a los pies el cabello.

La joven soltó un desgarrador grito de terror, cayendo de hinojos y tomando entre sus manos el cabello de su esposo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó la rubia entre hipos.

\- Trick or treat, Serena Tsukino; aléjate de Seiya o mato al bastardo que cargas en tu vientre. Tú decides…

\- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! Yo amo a Seiya, debes entender que…

\- ¡Tú me lo quitaste, maldita! – chilló histérica la peliaguamarina – y como no quieres aceptar el trato, tendré que usar el truco.

La mujer se abalanzó contra Serena, enterrando de lleno el cuchillo en su vientre, mientras la sangre salía a borbotones. La rubia hizo un gesto de terror al sentir el frio metal atravesar su cuerpo, escuchando el llanto del bebé que estaba siendo masacrado al tiempo que Michiru, ahora con ambas manos, hundía más y más el instrumento dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Seiya es mio – dijo la peliaguamarina, salpicada de sangre – y ni tu, ni ese bastardo, ni nadie podrá quitármelo.

Serena estaba en shock. De pronto vio sus propias manos llenas de sangre y llevaba puesta la bata blanca del hospital psiquiátrico. Michiru estaba de pie, junto a la puerta, llevando el disfraz de bruja que ella misma había portado, con el perfecto cabello arreglado, y a su lado, se encontraba Seiya, con el pelo corto y tomando a la mujer de la cintura, mientras una sórdida sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

La rubia quería hablar, pero no podía. La sangre comenzaba a ahogarla, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Poco a poco la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella y lo último que vio fue al hombre besando a Michiru mientras las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, y luego, la penumbra total.

 _Trick or treat_

Seiya fue despertado abruptamente al escuchar el desgarrador grito que emitía Serena, mientras lloraba entre hipos histéricos y balbuceos ininteligibles, tocándose el vientre.

\- ¡Bombón! – dijo el hombre, tratando de tranquilizarla - ¡Calma! Solo fue una pesadilla.

\- ¡Ella vino Seiya, ella vino! Ella quiere venganza – lloraba la rubia, enterrando el rostro contra el pecho del pelinegro

\- ¿Quién vino, Bombón?

\- ¡Michiru! – las lágrimas empapaban su rostro – Ella quiere trick or treat, tu a cambio de la vida de Bebé.

\- ¡Oh por Dios Serena! Todo fue un mal sueño – Seiya la tomó entre sus brazos, acurrucándola.

En ese instante, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. El pelinegro estiró un brazo para alcanzarlo sin dejar de abrazar a su mujer.

\- ¿Diga?

Poco a poco, la joven comenzó a tranquilizarse, y alzó la mirada hacia Seiya, quien solo contestaba con monosílabos y su semblante se veía adusto. Poco después, colgó.

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntó la muchacha, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

\- Era Haruka – Seiya tragó saliva y la miró fijamente – Bombón, Michiru…

Serena no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al oír aquel nombre, pensando que tal vez la mujer hubiera escapado y estuviera en su casa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, ansiosa

\- Ella se suicidó. La encontraron en su alcoba, colgada del enrejado de la ventana.

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos, tapándose la boca asombrada. No, eso no podía estar ocurriendo.

\- Ya acabó todo. Puedes estar tranquila que ya nada pasará – le dijo, mientras el pelinegro la acunaba entre sus brazos.

La muchacha no respondió, simplemente dejó que su cabeza fuera a mil por hora. Era cierto, ya todo había acabado. Tal vez esa pesadilla ocurrió mientras a Michiru se le iba la vida. No era un trato justo, jamás quiso que nadie sufriera, pero, tal vez, allá arriba, o abajo, dependiendo a donde fuera a parar, esa había sido la sentencia para la peliaguamarina, su _trick or treat.._

\- Trick or treat, Michiru – susurró Serena, con los dedos en los labios – rezaré por ti lo que sea necesario para que encuentres la paz que necesitas.

Fin

* * *

Happy Halloween!

Qué pensaron? Que no habría fic para esta fecha? Pues no! Aquí se los dejo!

Espero les guste. La verdad es que no soy muy buena en el género del misterio y todo eso, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo, y, que bárbaro pero mis días han sido maratónicos! No he podido escribir como desearía :(

Kitty 1999 espero te guste este One Shot :)

Me despido Bombones, esperando la pasen bonito esta noche y no olviden darle like a la página! Me encuentran en FB como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares!


End file.
